hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Winners Battle Royale
Some combatants were lucky enough to win by beating the other half of the combatants in this season. King Pig is the (weak) antagonist from Angry Birds, one of the most famous games which even has a TV show! When pitted against Flappy Bird in battle of the losers, Bird vs Pig style, King Pig used his superior weaponry and intellect to win. King Pig uses his boxing glove to push him away from Flappy Bird's divebomb, causing Flappy Bird to land on a box of TNT instead. Cell is the weird looking bug alien (okay) from Dragon Ball Z. When pitted against Shadow, Cell used his strength, durability, and ki attacks to win in a surpirsingly close match. Cell vaporizes Shadow with a kamehameha Spongebob is a sea sponge owned by Nickelodeon and one of the most famous Nick characters. He's even one of my hosts. When pitted against Pacman, Spongebob used his regeneration, durability, toon force and unpredictability to make up for his outclassed stats. Spongebob explodes Pacman by blasting bubbles at him. The Robloxian is the main character from Roblox a game that came before but is less popular than minecraft. When pitted against his rival, Steve, The Robloxian used his weapons, speed, and durability to win(Hell, he didn't even have most of his catalog gear) The Robloxian splatters Steve's head with a shotgun. Peacock is an......interesting character from Skullgirls. When pitted against B.B. Hood in battle of the insane girls, Peacock used her unpredictability, toon force, and Lonesome Lenny to finish off B.B. Hood. Peacock throws Lonesome Lenny at B.B. Hood and sets it off. Jesse and Mike is a comedy duo on youtube that made big bucks (I watched them before they were famous), I've been watching them since 2011. Anyway when pitted against the Murderer in battle of the internet's famous criminals, they used their superior physical stats and weapons to overpower the Murderer. Jesse and Mike drive their car into the Murderer, crushing him and splattering blood everywhere. '' '' The Sniper is the Kiwi merc from TF2. When pitted against Fang The Sniper from Sonic, The Sniper used his superior stats and weaponry to win. Death the Kid is the son of Death, who is diagnosed with OCD. When pitted against Blake Belladona, Death used his superior stats and guns to take down Blake, but Blake lived to tell the tale. Death fires cannons at Blake causing an explosion and knocking her out. Herobrine is the main antagonist from Minecraft. When pitted against Vaktus, Herobrine used his superior stats and spiritual powers to win. Herobrine punches Vaktus so hard, he explodes. Esdeath is the dictator from Akame Ga Kill. When pitted against Azula, Esdeath used her superior stats to win. Esdeath stabs Azula through the heart and freezes it. Gumball is the unlucky protagonist from The Amazing World Of Gumball. When pitted against Bubsy, Gumball used his toonforce and superior stats to defeat the horrible mascot. Gumball reflects Bubsy's nerf ballzooka shot with a trash can lid, causing it to hit Bubsy and make him explode. Jenny Wakeman is the robot waifu from My Life As A Teenage Robot. When pitted against Robotboy, Jenny used her far superior stats to defeat Robotboy in a stomp. Jenny fires a beam at Robotboy destroying his torso and leaving only his legs. '' '' Bowser is a gigantic turtle from Mario. When pitted against Gilgamesh, Bowser used his superior strength to win. Bowser crushes Gilgamesh's head. Team Clarence is a squad of kids from Clarence. When pitted against Sanjay and Craig, they used their superior intellect and weaponry to win in a smelly way. Team Clarence feeds Sanjay and Craig, a lot of wings and hot sauce, causing Sanjay and Craig to create a giant fart cloud, obliterating them. Pilgor is a unordinary goat from Goat Simulator who went on a bunch of adventures! When pitted against the Sheep Happens Guy in Goat vs Sheep, Pilgor used her superior stats and forms to win.